Trinity Blood: In a Time before Peace
by Flame800900
Summary: Elizabeth Nightlord has grown up knowing only peace between Albion, the Vatican, and the New Human Empire. An argument with her father, Abel, sends her and her best friend in the past, centuries before the peace she knows becomes a reality. All she known is about to be flipped on its head. Her allies comes for those she least expects.
1. Prologue: First Mistake

**Disclaimer:** Trinity Blood is owned by Sunao Yoshida. I fell in love with the story.

**A Request: **If you read this chapter please comment.

* * *

Trinity Blood: In a Time before Peace:  
Prologue: First Mistake

Elizabeth strode through the halls of the world capital. Her long cape flowing out behind her and the light armor she wore clanked with every step she took. The weight of her swords was barely noticeable to her today. It was the day after she'd awakened. Her daddy had been freaking all of yesterday to let her out his sights. For someone about to turn a thousand he sure could act like a kid sometimes.

"Eliza!" A figure raced towards her. He tripped over his cape and rolled several feet. He skidded to a stop feet from her with his cape covering his face.

Eliza giggled. "You're cape won that round, Izzy," she teased her best friend. Kneeling down, she helped the Albion prince out from under his cape.

Izzy straightened his crown and stood. He brushed off his fine clothes. "Ha-ha, every funny, Eliza."

"I thought it was." Eliza stood as well and smiled at Izzy. "By the way, how long are you staying in the world capital?" she asked as they two of them started off down the hall.

"I don't know," Izzy sighed. He pushed up his crown and ran his fingers through his shoulder length, blond hair. "Hey, umm, Eliza, do you have an escort to the ball tonight." Izzy wasn't looking at her, but fiddling nervously with his thumbs.

"Na, was going to skip it," Eliza stated. "I'm sick of all the nobles who followed dad here asking me to go with them. My daddy's trained me in the sword since I was eight! I'm not a wall-flower!" she huffed.

"O-oh." Izzy's shoulders drooped.

"Why? Are you going with that noble girl who's been following you?" Eliza jabbed her thumb behind them at the girl who was following. She saw the girl flush and duck behind a pillar.

"N-no!" Izzy straightened. "I'm not going!" he declared.

"You're not going where?" A tall woman with beautiful coppery skin appeared in the hall before them. Her long red hair was pulled back by a beautiful jeweled, golden band. She wore a white top and long skit that were rimmed in gold. The sleeves of her shirt belled out and her stomach was bare. A sari was wrapped around her in the same colors as the rest of her clothes. Then there was a beautiful mark on her forehead called a bindi. Gold bracelets covered both of her arms.

"Hi, mom," Eliza greeted her mother. "I thought you were with dad."

"Abel needed to speak with Pope Alessandro before the ball. Now what was it you two were talking about?" she asked.

"I was going to tell you and dad that I'm not going to ball," Eliza stated.

Her mom sighed and looked at with her golden eyes. "I understand, Elizabeth, but your father might not. Just know it would mean a lot to both Abel and I if you came." Her eyes flickered to Izzy and she gave him one of her warm smiles. "Edward, why don't you take Elizabeth to the ball tonight."

"Wha—? I-I," Izzy stammered. He took a step back. "I'd be honored to," he regained some composure and bowed to Eliza's mother, "Empress Nightlord."

Lilith smiled at them both. "Good, that way no more nobles will be asking you to go and Edward doesn't have to go with his stalker." With those words she nodded and started passed them.

Eliza waited until her mother had rounded a corner before turning on Izzy. "You just had to freeze when mom smiled at you, didn't you?!" she growled. "I was this close," – she showed him the small space between her thumb and forefinger – "to getting out of the ball." She felt her fangs starting to grow and forced herself to take a deep breath.

"Ah, I'm really sorry about this, Eliza," Izzy mumbled. "It's just hard to say no when one of your parents, your aunt, or uncle are asking someone to do something."

Eliza huffed. "Uncle Cain's easy to say 'no' to." She folded her arms across her chest and sighed. "I'll go as long as no one else but you or my dad asks me to dance."

"Well, just going with you's good enough for me." Izzy glanced at her a slight flush to his cheeks. "How've you been, Eliza? I've not seen you in a few… years."

"It's only been a year," Eliza laughed. "I…" Eliza hesitated. She wasn't really certain if she should tell Izzy she'd awakened or not. What if he didn't – gah, she was being stupid. Izzy's dad was a Methuselah. He had to be understanding of it. "I awoke yesterday on the way here," she confessed.

"I can't imagine your dad took that well," Izzy sighed, "though it does explain why you were later than usual."

"What about you? Anything new since I last saw you?"

"Yeah, I've got an annoying little sister now," Izzy grumbled. "Though why my parents waited eighteen years to try again, I don't know."

"You're dad's a Methuselah. My kind can't just turn around and have kids when they please. It's hard for us to have children." Though it was impossible for her parents to have kids, Eliza had learned the truth the hard way. It'd been only three years ago when she'd learned she'd been adopted by her aunt under her father's name. She'd over heard her father and mother talking about adopting another girl. Her father had been worried about not having enough time left and wanting to spend that time with just the family they had now. During that conversation the fact Eliza had been adopted had come up.

"Something wrong?" Izzy asked.

"Wha – of course not!" Eliza straightened, looking at her best friend out of the corner of her eye.

"All right," Izzy didn't sound convinced. He stopped and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'll be by your rooms later tonight to get you for the ball. Sound good?"

"Yeah, see you then." Eliza gave him a small smile. She watched Izzy until his cape whipped around a corner. Turning, she headed back down the hall until she came to her apartments her parents and her stayed in. She slipped into and glanced around the fine room.

Eliza started down the wide hall which led to her parents' room. Entering it, she looked around the fine, neat room. Now, if she was her father, where would she keep the family photos? Eliza started to search the room. She started with the dresser. When she found nothing there she went to the closest. There were no photos there either.

Sighing, Eliza collapsed on the bed. She started at the ground. It took her several long moments to realize what she was staring at. There was a tip of a book poking out from under the bed. Reaching down, her breath caught in her lungs. Could it really be so simple? Eliza pulled out a book. She edged back on the bed and let it fall open.

The book was filled with photographs. The page it had fallen open on were pictures from her father's time in the Vatican. He was easy to pick out in the few pictures her father was in. His silver hair stood out, specially since he looked twenty. The glasses he wore, though, were out of place as were the shabby priest robes.

Eliza turned the pages back. Several pages back her dad was sitting by a young fifteen year old girl. Several people from previous photos could be seen in it as well. Her father looked more as she knew him now, but still he had on glasses. She slipped the picture out and read the back. The girl was Cardinal Sforza. She slipped the picture back into place.

The next page was even earlier in her father's life. He wore the same white coat he had in the last photo, but no glasses. His hair was down and only shoulder length. He was seated with a young boy on one knee and little girl on the other. Another girl leaned against the chair, her black hair falling around her face as she smiled at the camera. Behind her a man stood with his hand on the girl's shoulder. His long black hair was pulled back and he wore a fine, but out of date, suit. A woman with auburn hair had her arm wrapped around his and smiled at the camera. Who were these people?

Eliza was about to pull the picture out when a voice sounded from the door, "I see you found the photo album."

Yelping, Eliza jumped.

A soft chuckle came from the man in the door. His long silver hair framed his young face. Despite the youth his face suggested, Eliza knew he was one of the four oldest people on Earth. His winter-blue eyes shown with laughter and wisdom as he looked at her. He wore a long white coat embroidered with blue veins. The veins swirled around sapphires.

"Daddy!" Eliza looked away from him. "I'm sorry, I was just…"

"You don't need to apologize, Elizabeth." He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. "Come here."

Eliza obeyed, brining the book with her. She moved until she was seated beside her dad. "Who are they?" she asked, leaning against him.

Her dad wrapped an arm around her shoulders and looked at the picture. A small, sad smile appeared on his features. "That's Aran and his family."

"Aran?" Eliza had never heard of him.

There was a short pause before her dad responded, "One of your brothers. He and his older brother Azul were orphans out of the streets when I took them in." There was pain in her father's voice now, but also love. He ran one of the his long fingers over the picture. "Aran married a human long before any treaties had been made between the Vatican, Albion, and the empire. He moved to Milan with his family and died there with most of his family."

"W-what happened to him?" Eliza stared at the man with black hair. She assumed he was Aran.

Her father didn't say anything. He just looked at the picture.

"What were his kids' and wife's names?" Eliza changed the subject, feeling that Aran's death might be a touchy subject with her father.

"Tatiana, was his wife." He pointed to the woman beside Aran. "Sheena, their eldest daughter." Her father pointed to the girl beside the chair. "Halyn and Cali are the two on my lap. Cali was mute, but she always seemed so happy when I saw her."

"If we was adopted, then did you…" Eliza trailed off and took a deep breath. "Did you still love them like they were blood?"

"Of course. That's a silly question to ask." Her dad pulled her into an embrace. "Family it's defined by blood, Elizabeth, but by a feeling of belonging and the love you share for one another… or respect in same cases."

Warmth filled Eliza's heart at her dad's words. "Who was my other brother and did he have a family as well?"

At this her dad chuckled and pointed to the other page. The main picture was of three people. The man had blue eyes and looked almost like Aran's twin, only his hair was shorter and tinted with blue. His blues eyes looked out of the picture at them. Beside him was a woman with long, braided, blond hair. Her eyes were a light brown. Both of them rested one hand on a ten-year-old boy's shoulders. He had blond hair like the woman and blue eyes like the man. All three of them were dressed in ancient, imperial, noble wear.

"His name's Azul Fortuna, the first Duke of Moldova."

"Seriously!" Eliza exclaimed. "But he looks nothing like Izzy."

At this her dad laughed. "Of course not. He's Edwards great-great-great-great grandfather… or am I missing a great," her dad frowned. He shook his head. "That's his wife Shirley Fortuna and their only child, Karl Fortuna."

"What were they like?" Eliza asked. She wanted to know her brothers.

"Aran was a gentle soul. Kind and sweet, he was loyal to his wife and lived for his family."

He sounded a lot like Eliza father.

"Azul was a patriot; he wanted to stay in the empire and was one of the most loyal to the imperial line. He loved his family and nation more than anything else."

Again her other brother sounded like her father… their father.

"Now, you need to get ready for today." Her father kissed her forehead. "Go on."

Eliza stood, but didn't leave. "Thanks, daddy, for telling me about them."

He smiled at her. "They would've loved you."

Eliza hugged him before heading out of the room. It was such a shame she would never be able to meet her brothers. Even if they weren't blood related, they'd still been raised by her daddy and it warmed her know he loved her and them as if they were his blood.

On entering her room, Eliza pulled out an old radio she and Izzy had used when they were younger. "Hey, Izzy, you there?"

"Yeah? But I was just about to get ready for tonight's ball."

"Don't. You and I are going to go looking for something."

"Wha – but Eliza!"

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun." The radio was pulled from Eliza's hand. "Wha—" she turned around to see her dad standing just in her room. "Daddy? Don't you knock?!"

"Edward, it's Abel."

"E-emperor!"

Abel sighed, "Yes. Now, you two are still going to ball. I expect you to act your age and escort my daughter to it, not run off with her tonight."

"Yes, sir!"

Abel shut off the radio and looked at her. "Is it really too much to ask you to go to this ball, Elizabeth?"

"I don't even get why it's so important to go," Eliza tried to keep her voice even, but instead she growled the words. She sat down on her bed with her arms folded across her chest. "All that ever happens are boys hit on me and keep asking if I'm single. They only want to play me because I'm your daughter!"

"Not all the boys there ask you to dance because you're my daughter." Abel sat down beside her. "This ball is important. It's to celebrate the twentieth anniversary of the Peace Treaty."

"So, we've had peace for twenty years. What's the big deal about that?" Eliza looked away from her dad.

"Elizabeth," Abel started, placing his hand her shoulder. She jerked out of his grip.

"Don't 'Elizabeth' me. You said once I was awakened, I'd be an adult. So why can't I make my own dictions?"

Abel stood. "Just come, for me and your mother if nothing else." The door didn't snap shut but she heard her dad leave.

"Fine," Eliza grumbled. It wasn't like she had a choice; he'd taken the radio with him. No, she did have a choice. Eliza leapt to her feet and snuck to her door. She peered out and could just see her mother speaking with her father. Her dad and mom entered their room and were followed by several servants.

Eliza darted from her room and raced into the main room. Only a few servants were there. "I'll be back soon," she whispered to the servants before racing from the apartment. She took a deep breath before forcing her muscles into a hyper state. She raced through the halls as a blur until she came to Izzy's rooms. She knocked.

As expected, Izzy opened the door. He was still dressed in his normal wear, his gun strapped to his belt. "Eliza? What are you doing—"

"Come on." Eliza grabbed his wrist and pulled him from the room. "This way, quickly." She broke into a run, pulling Izzy behind her. Several guards marched towards. Eliza pulled Izzy into a side room.

"What are you doing?" Izzy hissed. "We can't just skip out, not after I told the emperor I would take you."

"I'm not going to that pointless ball."

"Eliza—"

The shifting of clothes made Eliza clap her hand over his mouth. "Be quiet."

"Yes, yes, this will lead me to a better time. A good time," whispered a voice.

Before Eliza or Izzy could move, a blinding white light erupted around them. The ground lurched out from under Eliza. She took hold of Izzy's wrist, forcing herself not to cry out at the sudden lose of gravity.

* * *

**(Author's Note: **I couldn't help it, I missed Eliza way too much. Plus I am really stumped on what to do in _Future Seen_… this story is taking the idea of _Future Seen/ Past Hidden in a Frozen Gaze_ and another book I was trying to write and throwing them into one.

The events alluded to in the prologue are what takes place in _Vehemens Veritas._ Also a note: I've changed around some of what would happened in _Vehemens_ since I wrote it. So some of the "history" won't match up. Characters from Vehemens are: Edward "Izzy" Fortuna and Elizabeth "Eliza" Nightlord.

There are going to be four point of view characters for this story: Elizabeth, Izzy, Abel (the obvious one), and one more I am going to keep a secret until chapter 1 or so.**) **


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected Encounter

**Request:** please leave a review or comment.

* * *

Trinity Blood: In a Time before Peace:  
Chapter 1: Unexpected Encounter

Abel pulled away from the servants. Even after twenty years, having servants still was his least favorite part about being emperor. He wore a far more formal set of clothes than his day to day set. It was actually the set he'd been in when he and Seth had announced his return as the emperor.

"You should speak with her," Lilith continued their conversation. The servants were placing jewelry on her arms and around her neck. "Tell her why this ball is so important to you." She moved over to him when the servants had finished and pulled Abel into an embrace.

Lilith wore a long, flowing, gold dress set with diamonds. Her usual hair piece was replaced by one which matched the dress. And the sari blended with rest of her outfit.

"I will," Abel started, "it's just, she's never been like this before. Not even Aran and Azul were like this."

Lilith gave a soft laugh. "You shouldn't compare her to those two. Azul and Aran loved you as their father and as the man who saved them from certain death. The two of them would've done anything you asked you without question. Elizabeth is like any other twenty-year-old girl. She just wants her space, that's all."

Abel sighed. "You make it sound as if our sons—"

"Your sons. Only Aran saw me as his mother," Lilith gently reminded him.

"Right. You make it sound as if they revered me and they didn't. They still argued. It's just that… Elizabeth is…" he trailed off and sighed. "I'll speak with her." Abel kissed Lilith. "Thank you, my love."

Abel left the room and headed down the hall towards Elizabeth's room. He knocked. There was no reply. "Elizabeth?" he knocked again. The door opened to reveal she wasn't in her room. "Elizabeth!" Abel shouted as he turned and left the hall.

When Abel entered the main room she wasn't there either. He wouldn't panic. He wouldn't panic. He wouldn't panic. He _would not **panic**_!

Abel touched his radio. "Has anyone seen Elizabeth?" he asked, his voice calm despite the fact he was shaking.

"She left with Prince Fortuna about three minutes ago, majesty," one of the guards replied.

"Where?" Abel's heart fluttered. Had she just snuck off with Edward? Wait, what the hell was he thinking? She was still a kid. Sure Edward had a crush on her…

"They vanished into a lad," another guard report.

"Is she still there?"

"Checking, sir." Several long moments passed before the guard reported, "No, Princess Nightlord and Prince Fortuna are nowhere to be seen. There are no other ways in or out of this room."

"Search the building," Abel ordered. "They need to be found."

"Yes, your majesty!" several voices came over the radio before the radio went silent.

"Abel." Lilith touched his arms. "What's wrong?"

"I'm panicking! Elizabeth's missing and so is Edward." Abel collapsed on the couch and placed his head in his hands. "Is this my fault? Did I push her too far?"

"No." Lilith sat down beside him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "This isn't your fault. The guards will find her."

"I should be out there as well." Abel stood. "And someone needs to tell Esther and Ion they're son's missing."

"I'm going with you."

"No," Abel said, turning to her. "One of us has to make an appearance at the ball. You should head there." He kissed her. "I'll try to join you once I know Elizabeth is safe."

Lilith looked at him with calm eyes. "I'll go to the ball, just update me on your progress of finding them."

"I will."

xxx

Darkness pressed down on Eliza from all sides. The soft dirt pressing against her hands was the first thing she was aware of. A soft breeze pulled at her; then a familiar sound called to her.

"Eliza! Eliza!"

A hand shook Eliza. Groaning, Eliza blinked open her eyes. A face blurred and doubled. She blinked and shook her head. Izzy came into focus just over her.

"Thank God," Izzy whispered, leaning back. "I thought… but of course not."

"Where are we?" Eliza sat up and placed her head in her hand. The world danced around her. Vile rose, burning her throat.

"I don't know," Izzy confessed, standing. "I honestly don't know. I've never been here before." There was a worried note to his voice. "We're not far from a town though." He pointed off into the distance.

Standing, Eliza brushed off her clothes before following Izzy's finger. "Hmm, I guess we should head there. I wonder how we got here in the first place." Eliza took the lead, but it wasn't much of one seeing as Izzy was only a pace behind her as usual.

"It might have something to do with the white light," Izzy suggested. "But in all honestly I don't really know."

As they passed into the city, Eliza couldn't help but frown. She felt as if she'd fallen into a history book. The buildings were all really, really old looking. Though, they were more than likely just in Vatican territory. Not that this did much. It just meant she and Izzy had to find an alliance guard to help them get back to the world capital.

"This looks like Milan."

"Milan?" Eliza looked at Izzy, eyes wide. "How'd we get here? I mean I know we were close to Milan but…"

"I said looks like," Izzy stated. "But it's different, I don't remember half these buildings being here and there's just something that doesn't feel familiar about this city."

"We should just look for someone who can help us," Eliza stated. Eliza looked around the dark streets.

Several people raced passed Eliza and Edward to a small group clustered in a circle. Cheers rose from the crowd of on lookers. "Beat that piece of shit!" "Kill 'em!" The cries and jeers filled the night.

Then another voice, laced with fear ripped through jeers and cheers, "Dad! Leave him alone, filth."

Eliza took a step towards the crowd.

"Eliza," Izzy hissed, a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not going to let them beat up whoever that is before their daughter." Eliza strode towards the group and heard Izzy hesitate before following her. Eliza pushed her away through the crowd. The fresh scent of blood struck her, but it wasn't human blood.

Eliza saw a burly man circling a thinner, cloaked man who was curled up on the ground.

"Let me go!" A teenage girl struggled against two more men's hold. "Dad, get up. Run!" she shouted.

"Yeah, why don't your run, freak? Leave your pretty draught for me," sneered the burly man. Even from this distance Eliza could smell the alcohol on the man. He moved to the girl and ran a finger down her face.

"Filth," she spat at him. Long, black hair fell around her face. Her blue eyes flashed with rage.

"You little—" The burly man cut off and Eliza saw why. The man on the ground had a taken hold of the burly man's ankle.

"Leave my daughter," the smaller man gasped as he struggled to get up, "alone."

"Get off!" the burly man kicked the other in the stomach.

The man released the other and skidded back several feet. He coughed, blood trickling to the ground.

"Hold him," the burly man ordered. "We'll knock this vampire senseless if we have to."

Two others appeared from the crowd and pulled the man off the ground. As they dragged him to his feet, his hood fell from his face, revealing his features to Eliza. Black hair fell from the low pony tail and his blue eyes shown with determination.

"Aran," Eliza breathed unable to believe her eyes. Her brother, her big brother was there, but how – how could this be?

* * *

**(Author's Note: **I know this is a really short chapter, but I need to reread some parts with Aran before continuing.

I've been debating how best to get this part written. It was originally going to be a bar scene, but Eliza wouldn't really need to go into a bar and Izzy doesn't drink more than fine wines. So I decided on this.**) **


End file.
